Mendacium
by park sara
Summary: "kehidupannya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, semuanya hilang. Lalu untuk apa ia bertahan jika hanya untuk merasakan sakit" Bad summary chanbaek gs


**Mendacium**

 **Author : Park Sara**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (gs)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan (gs)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Story ini murni bikinan author sendiri**

 **Don't copy and don't be siders**

 **Chanbaek GS**

 **Enjoy!**

Jeju

Chanyeol POV

Kring…..kring

Alarm sialan itu berdering tepat di telingaku, dan sialnya aku harus sekolah pagi ini. Aku menoleh ke samping, dan hasilnya adalah KOSONG. Tentu saja kosong dan perlu diingatkan bahwa aku adalah seorang murid SMA yang tidak tertarik dengan apa itu namanya pacar atau apalah itu namanya bahkan aku tidak mempedulikannya. Jangan kalian pikir aku adalah seorang gay yang tidak tertarik pada seorang wanita. Oh ayolah aku bahkan masih menjadi manusia normal saat ini, aku masih menginginkan sebuah belaian dari seorang wanita tulen oke. Baiklah lupakan obrolan yang tidak penting ini.

Aku masih terus melamun sampai ada suara yeoja berteriak dengan suara 8 oktafnya.

"CHANYEOL INI JAM BERAPA APA KAU MAU BOLOS LAGI HAH??‼" ya dan sayangnya suara wanita yang berteriak tadi adalah suara eomma ku, eomma yang selalu melindungiku dan menyayangiku selamanya.

"eomma kau bahkan bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lembut dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadaku terlebih dahulu bukan??" omelku.

PLETAK

" aaaaa eomma waee kenapa kau memukulku"

" YA seharusnya kau yang seperti itu pada eomma dasar anak tidak tahu diri"

" MWOOO"

"AISHHH cepatlah mandi, bahkan ini sudah terlalu siang untuk berangkat. Eomma bingung mungkin gurumu salah saat memeriksa jawabanmu, bagaimana anak pemalas sepertimu selalu mendapat juara 1??!"

" tentu saja karena aku selalu belajar eomma sayang, itu kan juga berkat doa eomma juga kan??"

" aisshh sudahlah cepat sana mandi, kau bahkan belum sikat gigi" setelah mengatakan itu eomma langsung pergi. Dan aku langsung menghembuskan nafasku di tangan lalu menciumnya dan benar saja baunya seperti telur busuk.

Chanyeol POV END

SKIP

Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di sekolah, beruntunglah dia yang di anugerahi sebuah otak encer sehingga semua guru selalu menyanjungnya dan tidak pernah memberinya hukuman dengan alasan sebagai balas budi atas jasanya yang mengharumakan nama sekolahnya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santainya di koridor sekolah tanpa memperdulikan pekikan para yeoja yang tengah berpapasan dengan nya dan lirikan para namja yang melihat itu semua. Oh ayolah chanyeol bukan hanya di anugerahi otak yang pintar tapi juga wajah yang tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng dan sifatnya yang hangat, ceria dan ramah seakan sebagai nilai tambah di dalam diri chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL-A" teriak salah satu sahabat terdekat chanyeol.

" eo sehun-a, apa kau juga telat"

" eo. Hah aku bhakan sudah menjalani hukumanku hanya karena aku telat 5 menit"

" hahaha sudahlah anggap saja itu olahraga"

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah sambil tertawa bersama dan berbagi cerita konyol yang sangat menggelikan. Namun seketika langkah sehun memberat dan matanya tertuju pada satu objek yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan sahabatnya itu langsung menoleh kea rah sehun yang entah sejak kapan sahabatnya itu sudah berubah menjadi patung.

" YA kenapa melamun??"

" eo a-ani aku tidak melamun"

" sudahlah kajja aku sangat lapar"

Mereka kembali berjalan dan berusaha mengacuhkan sosok mungil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

SKIP

Seorang yeoja berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah barunya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam guna mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk kembali ke sekolah yang dimana banyak orang-orang di masa lalunya yang bersekolah disana. Namun ketika yeoja itu barjalan sambil mencari letak ruangan kepala sekolah tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang namja yang berjalan beriringan di depannya. Dan sesak tiba-tiba menjalar kedalam benak baekhyun ketika mneyadari salah satu dari dua orang namja itu menyadari kehadiranya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Dan dunia seakan berhenti ketika mereka berdua berjalan melewati baekhyun begitu saja seperti angin lewat.

" oh apakah anda murid baru dari Seoul itu?"

" ah nde songsaenim choneun byun baekhyun imnida. Maafkan saya karena terlambat di hari pertama saya"

" oh nde saya kang minhyuk wali kelas 11-A, kebetulan kamu di tempatkan di kelas saya mari ikut dengan saya karena kepala sekolah baru tidak ada di ruangan jadi kamu langsung di serahkan kepada saya"

" ah nde songsaenim, kahsahamnida"

Ruang kelas tampak begitu ricuh saat menyadari guru mereka datang terlambat.

" yeol-ah apa kau tahu aka nada murid baru pindahan dari Seoul?? Kau tahu kan wanita seoul itu cantik-cantik" ucap Jongin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya menatap chanyeol. Sedangkan dia tidak menyadari ada seorang yeoja yang menataonya dari belakang dengan tatapan membunuh.

" apa yang kau bilang jonginie sayang?? Ada murid baru? Yeoja? Cantik? Sexy? Bening? Hmm" sedangkan jongin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika saat mendengar suara itu di belakangnya. Dan chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

" ah anii chagiya buat jongin baby kyungie yang terbaik, ini untuk chanyeolie kita yang jomblo ini" Bela Jongin.

"YA aku bukan jomblo hanya saja aku memilih untuk sendiri" ucap chanyeol tak terima.

" sama saja pabbo"

Chanyeol dan jongin masih saja berdebat tentang kejombloan chanyeol, sampai-sampai kyungsoo yang berada di antara mereka memilih untuk pergi dari perang saudara tersebut. sedangkan di lain sisi sehun masih duduk termenung mengingat seorang wanita yang menghentikan dunianya tadi. Byun Baekhyun ya wanita itu, bagaimana bisa ia datang kesini dan kenapa dari sekian banyaknya sekolah yang ada di Jeju kenapa baekhyun memilih sekolah disini? Apa dia sengaja.

Lamunan sehun buyar ketika menyadari kang songsaenim sudah tiba ke dalam kelas mereka.

" cha ada kabar baik untuk kalian semua, ada murid baru pindahan dari Seoul, masuklah nak" titah kang songsaenim.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas, dan dia merasa kakinya melemas seketika saat mengetahui dia satu kelas denga sehun, jongin, kyungoo, luhan dan…

" mari kenalkan dirimu sekarang"

" anyyeonghaseo choneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, saya pindahan dari Seoul. Bangapseumnida"

Luhan, jongin, kyungsoo langsung mematung ditempat mereka. Tanda Tanya besar langsung berada diatas kepala mereka, bagaimana bisa ia ada disini? Sehun yang sudah menduga nya langsung memasang wajah super dinginnya dia sudah menduga bahwa baekhyun pasti akan berada satu kelas dengan mereka.

" oke nona baekhyun silahkan duduk disamping chanyeol, chanyeol angkat tanganmu:"

" nde songsaenim"

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknuya di samping chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan bingung orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Halo baekhyun-ah, park chanyeol imnida siswa paling tampan disini" ucap chanyeol ketika baekhyun sampai disampingnya.

" ah nde byun baekhyun imnida" balas baekhyun

" aku sudah tahu"

" nde??"

" hahaha kan tadi kau sudah berkenalan di depan kau ini bagaimana" gurau chanyeol

"haha n-nde" ucap abekhyun sambil tersenyum kaku.

Dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku

 **TBC**

 **Allhamdulillah fanfic pertama aku. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya dan author sanghat senang hati jika kalian akan memberikan komentar yang membangun author buat nulis jauh lebih baik lagi**


End file.
